


Winds of Change

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is having a difficult time dealing with her heat cycle as she grieves for Logan even when Alec is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Past relationship Max/Logan, briefly implied Alec/Logan

"It's okay Max, it's okay."

Max cringed at his words but also at Alec's inaction to stop her; his compliance, tone, concern, all grated, but it was the empathy that cut through Max. She didn't need or want his compassion - didn't want it to be his touch that made her feel this want. Nevertheless, her body ignored her command and blatantly refused to relinquish the hold it had on Alec.

She was at the point in her cycle where suddenly her body was foreign and its own entity; the heat of want suffocated her even as she burned in need.

She had fought it for days and had survived previous cycles without succumbing to her body's physical needs. It was only now, when she was weakened and emotionally distraught that her defensive walls were crumbling, were not up to trying to abstain and fight against the pulsing need of her body's wants in the face of empathy and fucking understanding.

Alec's scent surrounded her – he was too close. He tried to calm her, to assure her that it was okay, but it _wasn't_ okay, not by a long shot.

Angrily Max gripped the material Alec's shirt in her fists to haul and push him. Using the element of surprise as leverage, Max maneuvered Alec's body and shoved him hard against the wall. Her body followed the impact and pressed tight against him.

Alec's surprised humph accompanied the sound of his body hitting the wall.

Hysterical, nearly screaming, she angrily spat in Alec's face. "It's not okay; it'll never be okay- _ever_." Max's fists tightened as she pushed. Alec didn't stop her, didn't even try to fight her – instead his body was loose, willing, allowing her to slam him against the wall, again and again.

Frustrated, her body burning, Max pulled, ripping the shirt free of Alec's body. Max's fingernails dug into skin and raked down over his chest. She laid her head on his chest, inhaling Alec's scent.

He wasn't the one.

On that thought, she exhaled and the pain– the sober realization that she'd never have Logan, not now - expanded.

Pain and her need collided over Alec's scent; feverishly her lips traveled over his skin, tasting - breathing him in. Unable to stop or even slow down, Max's tongue trailed down then up – licking what should have been Logan. On the third pass Max opened her mouth further, teeth raking, gnawing at skin while she sucked zealously.

Her mind raced, words that played over in her mind eventually spilled out, "Should be Logan, should have been… , should have…" as she continued creating bruises over Alec's chest.

Whether it was Alec's submissiveness, a chemical transgentic reaction, or her feline cycle, her need and desire escalated and urged her on. Her fingers quickly found and unfastened his pants in order to push them down over his ass. She didn't stop there, just started unfastening her own pants, pushing them down along with her panties. Max frantically toed her shoes and kicked them off, freeing her legs. Once her pants fell, she anchored her hand onto Alec's hip to balance her slither down Alec's body.

Taking, dominating her wants, Max dug her nails in, _purposely_, deep into Alec's skin, holding him in place.

Max's head moved over his chest as she continued to taste and lick Alec's skin, intersecting each lick with a bite, with a violent draw on the skin. Each hard pull wasn't a love bite or a nibble; she created a vacuum with each suck, drawing blood to create a mark, that would showcase her anger, the pain she was feeling.

Her fingers wrapped around Alec's cock. He wasn't hard, but she needed him to be -- had to fuck him now. She gripped brusquely, rough enough that Alec finally protested, his voice high pitched when he called out, "Max."

Although she released her hold, Max quickly bit a fold of skin between her teeth over his lower hip, ignoring his whimper until she tasted blood. Her lips opened, releasing the skin bitterly when she felt Alec's hand gently thread through her hair. She felt no remorse for what she was doing, for how she was treating Alec – only pain infused with the need that continued to drive her. Angrily she rubbed her face over the mark to wipe away the wetness that suddenly blurred her vision. Her voice was raw as she choked out. "We didn't have time, they stole it… should have been, should have been…"

She felt Alec's hand cover hers and move it back to his cock; he gently curled her fingers over his stiffening cock. The velvet hardness filled under her fingers. Her thumb swiped over the head before she stood and looped her arms around his neck, jumping up to hitch her legs around his waist, her thighs squeezing against his sides to hold him in place.

She hated how her body dictated each need, but feeling Alec's cock between her legs propelled her forward. The hard column of flesh eased some part of her feverish heat. She moved again until Alec's cock was slick against her wet folds, and each slide created a spark of friction, a promise. Her hips rode over his cock, moving faster. "Bed!"

Alec didn't hesitate in carrying her to the bed. He hitched a knee up and used the support to tenderly lay her back on the bed. Tolerable because he didn't lose bodily contact and followed until he lay over her. She nearly climaxed just from having the weight of his body cover hers. It felt good- too good. Emotions imploded, and her heart ached. Max shook her head to dismiss the memories, the wasted time, everything they could have had. Her fingernails dug deep to roll Alec's body over until he lay under her.

She gradually realized that Alec was continuing to utter words of encouragement, to tell her that it was okay. She bit him harder. Her hands raked over his body. Fingers molded, pressing hard, indenting the skin, scraping her nails hard enough to draw more blood. What she wanted, needed him to do was fight her, to take, but Alec refused to take the bait. Instead, Alec continued his steady whisperings of compassion and his soft caresses over her body - even when Max wanted only to abuse, to generate pain all over Alec's body. And she did, leaving bruises, bites, welts in her wake.

She heard Alec's gasps but felt his arms moving, caressing her back, summiting to her abuse.

She wanted to scream; this wasn't what she wanted – not from Alec. This wasn't about love or caring, this was a biological need she couldn't stop, her feline cycle reducing her to a freak. This was just DNA demanding that she mate.

Max took Alec's cock in her hand, feeling its firmness before she lifted then lowered her body over his cock, sliding down and taking Alec's cock through her wet folds. She was dripping wet, wanting, and she hated herself for it. It was her body, not her mind. She did want, but it wasn't Alec that she wanted – it was Logan. Had always been Logan.

That was never going to happen, though, and ultimately, it was her fault. With each image of Logan, Max's fingers moved and continued to bruise and mark Alec. As Alec's cock filled her, igniting her heat, Max moved her hips. Sliding up before slamming down, grinding her pelvis on Alec's cock. Over and over, sweating as she took him.

Eyes tightly closed, Max rode Alec, using him. As she escaped into memories, remembering Logan's touch, remembering when they kissed, aching for the promise of what could have been. When her climax hit, it was with Logan's name on her lips.

*~*~*~

Max barely remembered when she took Alec again – only that when she finished, her heat finally subsided, the cycle satisfied. She lay collapsed against Alec's chest, his cock still nestled deep within her body. Slowly she pushed off Alec, released the cock she hadn't been able to stop herself from taking.

When she looked down at Alec, his eyes were open. She saw sadness, sympathy, directed at her. After everything she did to him, he should hate, or at the very least despise her. She saw in his eyes that he didn't hate her, that he saw past her defenses - it was suddenly too much.

Ignoring her body's protest, Max scurried out of the bed. Bending, she grabbed clothes off the floor and pulled them on. She worked to create a makeshift shirt as hers was ripped to threads. She wasn't even aware Alec had moved until he tossed her a clean tee shirt. "Max, you don't have to go… "

She wouldn't let him finish. "Don't." Finally, she looked up and was stunned by what she saw. Alec was dressed in a pair of boxers, but they did nothing to hide the grotesque marks and bruises she had created over his body. Her mouth hung open, horrified…

Alec's only response was to step forward. He moved as if she was skittish or about to attack, and looking at his body she couldn't blame him. Then he spoke, "it's going to be okay Max, it's okay."

It all imploded. Viciously she shook her head, "It's not, Alec. It's not okay – _I'm sorry!_"

*~*~*

Joshua turned as he heard Alec's door open. Max rushed out past him, completely oblivious that he was even standing there.

It was painfully obvious that she and Alec had gotten busy. Joshua could smell their sex before the door even opened. Although Joshua couldn't understand why, Max was leaving Alec's bed in tears. He had seen others leave Alec's bed, but they usually had smiles, seemed more than satisfied.

A slight noise made Joshua turn, and he saw Alec standing there in only boxers. Alec looked like Max had beaten him. Joshua turned toward the door Max had fled.

Turning back to Alec, Joshua couldn't suppress his growl "Max…"

Slowly, Alec turned to Joshua, surprised he was there. Seeing the snarl on Joshua's face, Alec glanced back to the front door. "Max is grieving. She hurts."

"Looks more like Alec is hurt?"

Alec smirked and shrugged as he answered, "I'm okay, big fellow. It's Max who's hurting; she misses Logan." Quietly, Alec added as he turned going bathroom shutting the door behind. "She loved him."

Standing alone, Joshua nodded sadly, but he knew the truth. Saw the look in Alec's eyes when he said Logan's name. Remembered when Logan left Alec's bed and Logan didn't even try to hide his smile. "Alec, too…"

FiN~~

**Author's Note:**

> Past relationship Max/Logan, briefly implied Alec/Logan


End file.
